


Love is Blind (Prologue)

by 1sock2sock



Series: Love is Blind [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Disability, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, From Kuroo, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Nurse!Akaashi, Nurse!Kuroo, Painter!Terushima, Personal Driver!Oikawa, Pining, T for language and Kuroo, kagehina if you squint really hard, lots of innuendos, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sock2sock/pseuds/1sock2sock
Summary: Trigger Warnings! Please do not read if you aren't comfy with the following!: nightmares, panic attacks, PTSD, disabilities, mood swings, feelings of loss of control, car crashThey vary in their "screen time" so please be aware. <--- in the main storyEach part of this prologue is a different POV of the characters, basically a "Where are they?" kinda thing I put together to keep my thoughts organized.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Iwaizumi Hajime & Akaashi Keiji & Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou & Terushima Yuuji, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Terushima Yuuji & Oikawa Tooru & Bokuto Koutarou & Sugawara Koushi
Series: Love is Blind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Day 1-Terushima Yuuji

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on updating the prologue once a week (a total of eight) or so (until I get to the self imposed goal I put in the story)  
> This is the first fic I started writing and I have grown impatient, lol
> 
> The prologue is indeed important to the actual story ;3

~*~*~Terushima Yuuji~*~*~

“There!” It was finally done. Terushima leaned back on his heels to take a broader look at his newly finished painting. It was a sunset, bright yellow on the bottom of the canvas, casting orange on the clouds that covered a majority of it. 

It’s unusual, said Oikawa. 

It didn’t fit with his other paintings, said Suga. 

It made him happy, said he. Well, not happy, but it was a similar enough emotion that it might as well be happiness. Like successful, or accomplished.

But something was missing. As he looked at it, that feeling of incompleteness that had eaten away at him through a majority of the second half of the painting returned. It didn’t go away when he had added the clouds or when he had declared the painting as finished. He frowned at it. It didn’t quite make him as happy any more.

His phone ringing on the table across the room snapped him out of the confused frustration that was slowly building. A look at the caller ID said “Best Bitch”. He accepted.

“Yuu-chan! Are we still going out tonight?”

“You know it! I was just thinking we should all get together. Would you mind letting Suga and Bokuto know?”

“What, my company isn’t enough for the great Terushima Yuuji?” There wasn’t a pause. You (literally) heard nothing. Totally.

“Hey! You know it isn’t like that! Oh, before I forget, I’d like to talk to you about something I’ve been working on. Tell them to meet us a bit later?”

“You got it, Yuu-chan!” If his voice was any happier, Teru couldn’t tell. It might have been.

“Alright, I’ll see you tonight, Tooru.” _Now to clean up._


	2. Day 1-Kuroo Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Kuroo up to?

~*~*~Kuroo Tetsurou~*~*~

“Fuck my life.” Kuroo bemoans as he throws himself onto a barstool.

“What’s wrong this time, Kuroo?” Iwaizumi has his usual grumpy look on as Walking Chaos puts his head on a recently cleaned area. “And shouldn’t you be getting to work?”

“Not for another few hours.”

“Right, you got moved to a later shift.”

“I hate my job.” Kuroo doesn’t bother with a pause and gets right into the current issue.

“Well this is new. What’s wrong Kuroo-kun?” Kuroo tilts his head at the new voice who sounds like they’re going to be a lot more helpful than Iwaizumi.

“Daichi help! I don’t know what to do with my life anymore.” Kuroo flops around on the counter. He’d be making a scene if the bar was open. A vessel in Iwaizumi’s forehead twitches. He just cleaned that spot, goddamnit.

“Do you not want to be a nurse anymore?” Daichi sounds genuinely concerned. “Didn’t you just finish nursing school?”

Kuroo groans. “I do want to be a nurse. I did not waste all that time and money just to change my mind.”

“So what’s the issue?” Iwaizumi is so annoyed. _He comes into_ my _bar. Messes up_ my _counter._

“I don’t know what kind of nurse to be.” Kuroo mumbles. He just sounds sad now. Like, genuinely troubled.

“Kuroo, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Says Daichi supportively. You know, like a good friend.

“Now get off my counter and get to work.” Iwaizumi grumbles. You know, like a good friend.

“Thanks for your support; really appreciate how you know just what to say.” Kuroo says sadly sarcastic and slides limply off the stool, looking like one of those floppy inflatable tube men outside car dealerships, and waves over his shoulder. “See you guys later.” 

The door tings behind him and Iwaizumi angrily scrubs at all the marks Kuroo left behind on his once clean counter while Daichi just smiles.


	3. Iwaizumi Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Iwaizumi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no shame in these short chapters
> 
> Enjoy!

~*~*~Iwaizumi Hajime~*~*~

A suspicious feeling had been following Iwaizumi for a while now. His bar was doing well, he got along well with his business partner, Daichi. It was all going a little _too_ well. Now, he liked doing well as much as the next person, but things were being a little too coincidental these days. 

Daichi had agreed things were going well. He didn’t elaborate, but he could get the feeling that his partner thought he was a bit crazy for thinking that life going well was a problem. He thought it might have had something to do with Kuroo’s recent quarter-life crisis, but the feeling hadn’t gone away. He swore it had gotten stronger. Like a feeling of ill intent. He told Daichi as much after Kuroo had left and he said to just go home early, maybe some sleep would help. He didn’t want to leave Daichi alone that night, but it was a weekday so it wasn’t going to get too bad. So he left the bar in Daichi’s capable hands, the paranoia a lingering threat in the back of his head.

It was about 10 pm or so, maybe 11, when he saw the accident. It was bad. The car closest to him had hit the concrete median and the other car had hit the thick streetlight pole. He could just barely make out the driver through the thick smoke as he laid on the hood. He wasn’t moving. 

He quickly called for an ambulance. The dispatcher asked him questions as he got a better look at the car on the median. He couldn’t tell if the driver was alive; he was so still. He told the person on the phone as much. Curiosity and a growing feeling urged him to investigate closer. The man in the driver seat stirred, no doubt woken up by the talking and the crunch and crackle of debris underfoot. Iwaizumi could barely make out what the driver was saying and his slumped over position on the steering wheel airbag didn’t make it any easier to hear him. 

The ambulances finally arrived along with a few police cars. Iwaizumi backed away from the car on the median and went to his own car that was parked at the stoplight, where an officer met him. There were no other cars so it wasn’t a problem. The officer said they’d take his statement at the hospital. To make it easier or something. The officer then left him at his car and went to talk to a few other officers. Iwaizumi settled for watching the paramedics do their job while he waited.

The driver was taken out first. The feeling of ill-intent came back at the first clear view of the driver Iwaizumi had. It wasn’t as bad as before, but it was tinged with something unfamiliar. 

_Odd._

He was a bit more awake, it seemed, and was grabbing at the paramedics and gesturing weakly back at the car. They didn’t pay him much attention and he seemed to be getting more and more desperate because the driver started fighting the paramedics and yelling. It was now clear what he was saying. A name, he thought, and “my friend.” _Oh._

A paramedic split off and looked into the car before sprinting away. The paramedic, he assumed it was the same one, came running back with a few others close behind. He couldn’t see what they were doing, probably some weird paramedic magic to try and get the friend out. He didn’t see anyone else in the car, though he didn’t really look. 

A third ambulance showed up at some point. The friend was a lot worse off than the driver, though both looked horrible. Who wouldn’t be after a car accident. 

It wasn’t too long after that he was following the police and ambulances to the hospital. Once there, he messaged Daichi before following a pair of officers through the waiting area to a room and gave them his statement.

He told them that he was on his way home. That he had immediately called the emergency line. That he didn’t go near either car. That he didn’t know or recognize any of the victims. He didn’t tell them about the near-crippling wave of paranoia that had left him with a headache. Or that the suspicious feeling had disappeared completely like it hadn’t been there for nearly a month.

He went to bed that night and slept better than he had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is:  
> Daichi  
> Suga  
> Akaashi  
> Bokuto  
> Oikawa


	4. Sawamura Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Daichi up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....It was my brother's birthday last friday.
> 
> So I forgot.....

~*~*~Sawamura Daichi~*~*~

Daichi had agreed that things were going well. He held back from telling his friend that the suspicious feeling was just him being crazy. There was no reason he should be feeling so paranoid all the time. Completely unfounded. 

He didn’t have time for pointless ‘feelings,’ anyway. Not that he thought Iwaizumi’s feelings were pointless, he just had his own problem to think about. He was sure his friend would understand.

He didn’t have any interest in dating. It had never crossed his mind during his time in grade school. He told himself, and anyone who asked, he didn’t have the time for a girlfriend. 

But it wasn’t until university rolled around that he started wondering if there was something wrong with him. His attempts at dating were all failures, never lasting more than a few weeks. They were nice girls. They showed an interest, laughed at his jokes, and respected him when he wanted to take it slow. They saw it as a good thing. But there was a point where all the girls would start asking questions. They would question why there was no hand holding or kissing or little gestures. Or why he would avoid them in the hallways or seemed anxious around them all the time. On whether he actually cared about them or not.

Daichi decided to talk to Kuroo and Iwaizumi about it. It was one of those nights where they would talk about the bar they wanted to open which happened to coincide with his most recent breakup. Kuroo, as ever, was there for moral support and free drinks.

“You could be Ace.” Kuroo had said around a mouthful of fries

“What’s that?”

“Asexual. It means you don’t like all that touchy feely stuff.” Kuroo clarified, emphasizing it with a flitting of his free hand's fingers. He could be nice at times and Daichi was thankful this was one of them. He didn’t think he could deal with his bed-headed friend’s sass tonight. “There’s a gradient to it, though. From what you’re saying it sounds like you might be on the far end.”

“Huh.” There wasn’t much else to say. It didn’t feel right though. Not completely. “What do you think Iwaizumi?” 

“I think it’s none of my business. You’ll figure it out.” Iwaizumi said, sounding completely confident.

“How can you be so sure?” Daichi questioned his friend’s surety.

“Because you’re smart.” A very noncommittal response made by Iwaizumi. Gave nothing away while helping the bare minimum.

“You guys are no help.” Daichi sighs and puts his head in his hands.

“Hey! I gave you a good answer!” 

“Yes, you did, but it doesn’t feel like...me? Anyway, it’s getting late. I’ll see you guys around.”

“'Night.”

“See ya, Dai.”

As per usual, he had a hard time falling asleep. He knows it shouldn’t bother him this much, but it is and his sleep is suffering for it. 

That was a couple years ago, now and he is no closer to figuring it out. He ended up settling for Kuroo’s answer. It fit, if a little loosely, but it’d do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Suga! 
> 
> may or may not have inserted my own insecurities of my sexuality onto poor Daichi, if a little differently >.U


	5. Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Suga up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting...

~*~*~Sugawara Koushi~*~*~

Suga has hit a wall. He has a dilemma and he doesn’t know what to do about it. Talking to his friends hasn’t been any help whatsoever. Teru says he has hit a plateau. Of course, he doesn’t say how to get off of it. Oikawa isn’t any help either. He may not be an artist, but there are times where he has some good advice. Now, however, is not one of those times. Bokuto doesn’t keep a project long enough to feel like he’s stagnating, so everything he says is the exact opposite of helpful.

They had met up on a Wednesday. Oikawa had called that morning inviting him and Bokuto to join him and ‘Yuu-chan’ for drinks. He didn’t sound pleased to be inviting others, but his tone had shifted slightly when he told them the time. He knew exactly why it changed so he easily picked up on it. 

Oikawa was simultaneously the easiest and hardest person to read when it came to emotions. He had a not as subtle of a way as he thinks of saying the truth and hiding it at the same time when he spoke. After a few years of knowing him, Suga thought he had him down. He knew for a fact that Oikawa’s friend-turned-boss Terushima had no idea how much his friend was hiding behind that annoyingly perfect smile. 

He often debated telling Teru about how much Oikawa was in love with him with Bokuto. Thankfully, the boisterous male was able to convince him it would be best not to. Better to let Oikawa handle Oikawa. 

So here he was, at a bar with his friends, telling them about how stuck in a rut he was while Oikawa shamelessly stared at a steadily-getting-drunker Terushima. Suffering. Bokuto piped in every other sentence with loud words of support. He appreciated his confidence that he’d figure it out, he knew he would eventually, but right now, Suga only wished Oikawa would figure himself out. It was getting hard to watch his friend suffer like that, not to mention poor Teru had absolutely no idea. 

It was getting late and Suga wanted to get back to his blank canvases before midnight. Oikawa promised he’d get a very drunk Terushima home safely. Suga watched as Oikawa practically carried Teru to their car. Bokuto laughed as Teru hit his head on the roof of the car while Oikawa yelled at him to stop being so difficult.

_You brought this upon yourself, Oikawa. This is what you get for lying to him for so long._

Suga said his goodbyes to Bokuto and called for an Uber. He didn’t think much of it when he didn’t get any messages from either Teru or Oikawa the next day. He was too busy staring at empty canvases.

Join the discord:

[Fanfiction Corner](https://discord.gg/69YC3M2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cant remember if I said this already, but,  
> in case you were wondering, these are short for a reason. I promise the story has longer chapters.


	6. Akaashi Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi isn't up to much, but Kuroo has Plans :3c
> 
> Completely PG Plans, you heathens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it's actually on time

~*~*~Akaashi Keiji~*~*~

Akaashi was fine being fine. His friends, Kuroo specifically, told him he needed to get out more. Akaashi disagreed. He had no interest doing anything besides work and the weekly nights out at Daichi and Iwaizumi’s bar (Kuroo’s friends), The Cat and Crow, satisfied his very low need to talk to people.

So it wasn’t a surprise when Kuroo locked him out of the apartment they shared. He had gotten a text from Kuroo a few minutes ago that said “ _do something outside._ ” He had ignored it and had hoped to continue to ignore it for the rest of the evening. Unfortunately, the still locked door and his missing key prevented that. He sent a text back.

**Pain in the Ass**

**Do smth outside <<<**

**> >>There’s no way you thought of this yourself.**

**Wut <<<**

**Oh, u must be home :3c <<<**

**Ur so mean but ur right, it was Iwas idea <<<**

**_Read 8:43 am_ **

So that’s how Akaashi found himself at the park, sitting on a bench, trying not to fall asleep reading his book.

He didn’t have a Problem, like most people seemed to, but, if he were asked, he would say his Problem was Kuroo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only 2 more chapters in the Prologue!  
> Bokuto and Oikawa


	7. Bokuto Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto follows where ever Akaashi goes.... Even if they haven't met yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's chapter was p short and Bokuto's chapter is also p short

~*~*~Bokuto Koutarou~*~*~

While his friends had a good point, Bokuto had no idea what they meant. He found it hard to dedicate himself to one project at a time, especially when he had so many new ideas coming in. He didn’t see the problem with doing what he wanted. That was the whole point of art, right? 

But lately he thought he might be getting it. Bokuto started finding it frustrating when he wasn't able to finish something. And he had a lot of unfinished somethings.

Bokuto had taken to going to the park to think. Most people who knew him would laugh or think it strange that he, Bokuto, was putting in an effort to  _ think _ . It’s not really his thing to think, but he was tired of having a problem and wanted to fix it. There was no one else who was going to do it for him.

So that’s how he found himself at the park, sitting on a bench, trying not to fall into dejection. 

He had a Problem, like so few people seemed not to, and, he would say to anyone, his Problem would be himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next week: Oikawa
> 
> this may make a decent oneshot....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not forget. Writing is Hard.

~*~*~Oikawa Tooru~*~*~

Oikawa’s problem was himself. More specifically, his love life, Even more specifically, how hot Terushima Yuuji was. It was becoming a Problem and he had no idea how to fix it. He tried playing it cool. Ignoring it and hoping it went away were cool, right? Right. When that didn’t work (no surprise there), he tried dating. He didn’t tell anyone about this secret plan, though he suspected Bokuto knew, not that he knew why, of course, and just hoped it would work.

So far, the plan to get over one Terushima Yuuji was a failure. 

He was beginning to lose hope that he would get over his stupid crush, not even thinking that it could be requited, when he kissed him. He, Terushima Yuuji, kissed him, Oikawa Tooru. 

On the lips.

While he was driving his drunk ass home.

This was a big problem for a number of reasons, but the biggest one was not something he thought was a possibility. 

The possibility of Teru liking him back was very,  _ very _ small. But if he kissed him, then that means he likes him, right?

Also, what does that mean for their friendship? They become a couple then, right?

But then there’s the whole “being drunk thing.” He had watched Teru all evening (really, he did) and knew he hadn’t had enough to black out, so he’d remember, but enough to be annoying and possibly throw up, which he hadn’t. 

So this is the point where the question of “how much can someone drink before what they say means nothing?” 

Does Drunk Teru like Oikawa?

Or does Sober Teru converse with Drunk Teru and allow Drunk Teru to say things that Sober Teru has trouble saying?

Does Sober Teru like Oikawa?

Oikawa has no idea what to make of this and decides to risk it all and hopes he remembers what happened when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the main story of the same name. No idea when that's going to happen, but I want it to so it will. Eventually.
> 
> *Makes Series so you can subscribe to it*

**Author's Note:**

> So the order is as follows:  
> Terushima  
> Kuroo  
> Iwaizumi  
> Daichi  
> Suga  
> Akaashi  
> Bokuto  
> Oikawa
> 
> *All characters mentioned may or may not play more than a background role.  
> *There also may or may not be oneshots of the other characters. I have yet to decide. Completely.


End file.
